Top to Bottom
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace steals Sam Anders' pants, leaving him to chase her to the flight deck to retrieve them.


Disclaimer: not mine (I only play with them on alternate Tuesdays, and I swear I give them back in good shape. Possibly with more sexual gratification achieved)  
Length: 1200  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders  
Genre: PG, innuendo  
Set: post-Taking a Break, I think.  
Notes: GreyCoupon wanted Sam tragically without pants (I'm sure we'd all enjoy the show if Sam lost his pants more, especially if Kara were involved).

**Top to Bottom**  
_by ALC Punk!_

Ok, so he should have totally paid attention to Kara when she left the pilots' rack room. If he had, he would have noticed that she wasn't just carrying her coveralls.

Sam swore under his breath as he poked around in the blankets and sheets, hoping that maybe he was wrong in his assumption that Kara had stolen his pants. But, no, he wasn't. He'd been too sated to notice her grabbing them. It wasn't so bad being half-naked where he was. But he needed to actually leave _Galactica_, and get back to his own ship. Kara wasn't exactly fond of him sticking around.

Now that Kara had taken her boots away, of course, the room was fair game to anyone and everyone. The hatch clanked open and Hot Dog wandered in, then stopped when he spotted Sam. "Anders?" Hot Dog peered at him.

Telling the kid Kara had swiped his pants would be tantamount to telling the whole fleet she had. Sam waved at him, a little lazily.

Hot Dog shrugged and went about his business, stripping his flight suit off and digging out his shower gear. Other pilots wandered in, some talking, some not. A few sat at the table, having brought food or paperwork in to do. Four dropped around the end and started up an impromptu triad game.

And Sam sat in Kara's rack, wondering if he really cared whether they all saw his naked behind.

With a shrug, he figured he had nothing much to lose--Tigh or Adama could throw him off the ship for public indecency, he supposed, but he really needed his pants back. And he had a pretty good idea where to find them.

Standing, he tugged his shirt down, achieving barely-adequate coverage, pulled on his boots and then headed out.

It was an interesting walk from the upper deck down to the hangar, full of more than one marine looking at him twice before smirking. Once there, he leaned over the railing and spotted his wife, working along-side one of the deckhands as they pulled the wiring out of a viper. "Hey!"

Her head tipped back, and he could see the smirk on her lips from here, "Hey, honey. Forget something?"

"You could say that," he shouted back. Shaking his head in amusement, he headed for the ladder and went down it, amused at the whistles his bare legs (and other things, most likely) caused. Sauntering across the deck towards Kara, he nodded to Jaeger, who took one look at the two of them and disappeared.

"Hey, Sam, I'm a little busy--" Kara broke off, frowning at Jaeger's disappearance. "Well, I was busy."

"You know," catching the back of her coveralls, he tugged her back into his arms. "You could have just asked me to stay."

She stiffened in his grasp, not quite pulling away, but not at ease. "Who said I wanted that?"

"Well." He loosened his grip, letting her move away if she needed it, "Stealing my pants was a good indication."

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you'd walk through _Galactica_ half-naked?" She shot back. She reached up and caught one of his hands, not stepping away from him.

Bending, Sam kissed the side of her neck, chuckling, "Well, I did, baby. So where are my pants?"

"Who says you get 'em back?" She asked, tilting her neck to give him more access to the sensitive skin just below her ear.

Sam nuzzled her. "You saying I'm gonna have to stay in your rack for the rest of my life?"

"Well, yeah. If I kill you tomorrow for snoring again."

A laugh bubbled out of him and he kissed her neck again, then lifted his head, "Think they'll acquit you?"

"I'll play a recording of your snoring, Sam. They'll totally let me off once they hear it."

"Uh-huh," Sam groped her through her coveralls and shirts. "You know I'd love to hang out here all the time, baby. But--"

"But you have somewhere else to be. I get it. I'm not exactly convenient."

Oof. Sam sometimes felt like he needed a frakking scorecard to keep up with Kara's mind and mood. He sucked in a breath and shrugged, "Not if you want me here, Kara."

"That's all it would take, huh?" She tilted her head back, looking up at him with a seriousness that rattled him a little. "Just me saying the word."

"You want it to be harder, Kara? I can make it harder," Sam closed his eyes, wondering what she wanted and wishing, again, for that scorecard. "It could be that easy."

"Nah. I'm good with the way it is now." She pulled away from him, tone light and uncaring.

"I'm not," he muttered.

Kara fished around underneath the viper, then stood again, holding out his pants and boxers. "You're gonna need these for the flight back to the _Persephone_, Sammy."

"Thanks." He didn't take them, simply looking at her, his eyes serious. "If I said yes, would you let me stay?"

"You snore. I need my beauty sleep."

And that was that. Frustrated, Sam grabbed his stolen clothing, and then he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. She didn't fight him, mouth twisting up into a smirk. Sam backed her up against the viper and she stretched up, arms going around his neck.

He kissed her gently, then leaned his forehead against hers. "I should get my pants on so I can catch the next shuttle."

"I know." She tugged his mouth back to hers for a moment, then laughed, "Chief'd kill me if we did naughty things on his hangar deck, anyway. At least, unless we frakked in the tool room."

"Ooo. Somewhere new," Sam teased. "We should try it out, next time I'm here."

"Next time?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again, then stepped back. "Who else is gonna service your needs?"

She hooted and smacked his arm, "Sammy, that was bad. You'd better be prepared to apologize for that lame line next time."

"With my mouth, if I need to," he replied, his lip curling up in a smirk. She hadn't promised, but she'd said 'next time'. They were taking their marriage and all it entailed one step at a time, and it looked like this might be at least one-half of a step.

"Pants, Sam," Kara directed, turning back to the repair job he'd interrupted.

Sam reached out and brushed his fingers against the back of her neck. "Pants. And then I'll see you later, Kara."

When she didn't do more than give a half-shrug, he figured pushing further would be pointless. It didn't take him too long to get his boxers and pants on over his boots (the legs were luckily wide enough), and then he was decent and ready to go. The sounds from the other end of the hangar told him the shuttle out was getting ready to go.

"Kara."

"Later."

She was so engrossed in her work, Sam almost didn't move to say goodbye properly. But he was feeling oddly pensive, so he did, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. "I'll catch you later, hot stuff."

"Idiot."

He chuckled and patted her shoulder before he turned and headed down the deck to his waiting ship. Two steps forward, one step back. At least they seemed to be moving instead of stuck in a holding pattern forever.

-f-


End file.
